


The Fountain story

by special_k



Category: Bridget Jones's Diary
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_k/pseuds/special_k





	The Fountain story

Мы с ребятами работали в какой-то галерее, когда он снова появился на горизонте. Спрашивал какую-то чепуху, опять про Бриджит. А потом как всегда полез драться.  
Вытащил меня на улицу и ударил, куда-то в скулу, по-моему. Я, конечно же, ответил - не стоять же столбом.  
А потом мы очутились в фонтане. Два здоровых мужика в костюмах бегали по колено в грязной воде друг за другом. В результате я споткнулся, и он усадил меня, придвинув к бортику, а сам сел сверху и придавил рукой.  
Я запрокинул голову и рассмеялся. Боже, какие идиоты.  
\- Ты всерьёз думаешь, что это всё из-за женщин? Каждый раз мы с тобой собачимся из-за баб, да?  
Марк поднял брови и уставился на меня непонимающим взглядом.  
\- Дарси, надменный ублюдок, ты действительно так считаешь?  
Он сидел на мне с этим заумным выражением, которое его физиономия преобретает каждый раз, когда он думает, и молчал. А я не нашёл ничего лучше, чем высвободить одну руку, притянуть его за галстук и поцеловать.

Это было...неожиданно. Просто так взять и раскрыть его глаза на то, что на самом деле происходит с самого университета.  
Он вырывался, пытался отстраниться всеми возможными способами, лупил меня конечностями, пытался потопить, но я крепко держал его и не собирался отпускать.  
А потом он каким-то чудом все же вырвался, развернулся и ушел, ловко перемахнув через бордюр.

Я сидел в фонтане, плескался в мутной водичке и говорил прохожим, что Марк Дарси - редкостный мудак, пока кто-то не вызвал полицию. Я хотел взять такси, но кто посадит в машину человека, с которого словно ведрами течет вода. Пришлось идти домой пешком, благо было не очень далеко.

Я принял душ, забрался в одном полотенце на диван и открыл бутылку вина. Когда третий бокал был опустошен, в дверь позвонили. Видеть никого не хотелось совершенно, и я крикнул через всю квартиру, чтобы проваливали. Но они продолжали звонить. Минуту. Две. Бесконечность.  
\- Какого черта, - выпалил я, открывая дверь.  
В проеме стоял Дарси с букетом каких-то дебильных розочек. Он смотрел в пол, будто извиняясь.  
Я поправил похабно съехавшее с бедер полотенце и дал ему пройти внутрь.  
Марк прошел вглубь квартиры и сел на диван. Я встал напротив, через стол от него.  
Он без спросу налил себе бокал вина и осушил его одним глотком.  
Не нарушать молчания. Не нарушать молчания. Черт.  
Дарси резко встал, чуть не опрокинув столик, подошёл ко мне и поцеловал. Поцеловал так, как целуют девчонку в первом классе, в первый раз. И с каждой секундой он становился все увереннее, все настойчивее, все правдивее.  
\- Какой ты на самом деле, Кливер? - спросил он, едва отстранившись. - Что скрывается под маской чертова бабника и засранца?  
Я прищурился, легонько сомкнув ресницы.

...

Мы лежали в моей кровати под одной простыней. Марк наматывал мои кудряшки на палец, а я делал вид, что сплю.  
\- Почему мы не додумались до этого раньше, Дэн?.. - Дарси поцеловал меня в лоб.  
Я не смог скрыть улыбки.


End file.
